In Our Dreams
by agentgiggles27
Summary: Sofia keeps having dreams involving Cedric. What happens when they find out they are actually sharing the same dream as their souls are linked?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters. Also, this story is unedited. Just randomly wrote this out. Felt all romantic and cheesy tonight apparently. Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Walking through the meadow, Sofia slowly closed her eyes and let the warmth of the sun kiss her skin. Feeling the breeze caress her bare arms she reached up and hugged herself as she smiled, taking a deep breath of fresh air. As she let her arms down her fingers gently grazed the tall dry grass of the field surrounding her.<p>

Continuing to wandering aimlessly through the secluded, wild fields Sofia came upon a gentle hill and decided to lay for a while and gaze up at the blue sky waiting for him to join her. Soon there was a shadow descending upon her. The figure of a tall man reaching his hand out for her. Instead of feeling alarm or worry, she instead felt butterflies in her belly and anticipation. She took his hand and stood up. Upon fully standing she could make out his face in the sunlight, no longer in shadow. She was face to face with Cedric smiling tenderly at her. She smiled back.

* * *

><p>Sofia woke up with a smile on her face and a giddy feeling of butterflies in her belly. Lately she had been having dreams of being in this beautiful deserted field and meeting up with Cedric there. Sometimes he just sits and watches her, other times they walk together through the meadow. They never speak in the dreams, just share looks and smiles. Since the dreams started her apprenticeship with Cedric had become more tense and strained. She'd always done her best to hide her crush on him knowing he'd probably never return her feelings and not wanting to jeopardize her role as his apprentice by making things awkward. Maybe she was unconsciously letting her feelings show. She'd have to try harder to hide them.<p>

Getting out of bed, Sofia set about getting ready for her day. It was her final year at royal prep before graduation and they had to declare a major they wanted to specialize in; Sofia chose sorcery and asked Cedric to mentor her. She went to school the first half of the day and then spent the last half with him for her apprenticeship. Her family had been very supportive of her decision to become a sorceress. Cedric felt a special kind of pride knowing he'd been such a strong influence in her life decision.

After royal prep Sofia hurried home and finished her lunch before going to Cedric's workshop to start her lessons for the day. As she was approaching his door her heart began to beat a little faster and she could feel her face warm while her stomach felt like it was again full of butterflies. She knocked on his door as she took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Come in Sofia." He called out.

She pushed the door open and entered the workshop, shutting the door behind herself. Walking towards Cedric, Sofia greeted him with a smile, "Good afternoon, Cedric."

He looked up and met her eyes for a moment then quickly looked away, "Good afternoon, Sofia." He scooted his chair back and stood. "Today we are going out to the gardens to pick some herbs and then we will create healing potions. Did you do your reading last night in advance?" He asked as they walked towards the door. He opened the door for her and gestured for her to go ahead.

"You know I did, I always do." She smiled at him as she walked past him and down the stairs towards the garden with him just behind her.

"Good, because I will be testing you," Cedric teased from behind her as they exited the tower and walked into the gardens. As they approached the herb garden he began to quickly quiz her about which herbs are used to treat different ailments and how to properly brew them. Each time she answered quickly and correctly, impressing the royal sorcerer. They continued walking through the garden and he collected herbs as he quizzed her to later demonstrate proper techniques for preparing the potions.

Sofia was watching him and how he picked the herbs and wasn't paying attention to her steps, she didn't notice a branch in her path and tripped over it and fell. Cedric dropped his basket and rushed to her side. "Sofia, are you alright?" He asked, overly concerned making Sofia blush and giggle.

"I'm okay, I just tripped." She told him. He stood up and reached his hand out for her and as he did so the sun was behind him blocking his features in shadow just as it did in her dream. She gasped in realization and he also had a strange look on his face. He pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned and then again reached out for her. Sofia tentatively put her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. They stared at each other a moment.

Cedric coughed awkwardly, blushing and reached for his basket, picking it up. "Right, well, let's continue, shall we…"

* * *

><p>Warmth saturated her body as the sun beat down. Again, Sofia was walking through the isolated, beautiful meadow. She looked around for Cedric but didn't see him yet. He would appear. He always did. She smiled and began to walk through the rolling fields. The tall grass was swaying gently in the soft breeze. Opening her eyes, Sofia smiled to see Cedric standing not three feet in front of her with a smile on his face. He stretched his hand out for her. She took a few steps forward and took his hand in hers. Together they walked hand in hand toward the golden sun through the field.<p>

After a while they came upon a rocky cliff side overlooking a beautiful mountain range. They sat beside each other and watched as the sun began to set. Sofia could feel Cedric's leg touching hers as they sat on a flat rock close together. She looked up at him and smiled. The sun was slowly sinking lower and lower in the sky. His thumb gently caressed the palm of her hand but he suddenly stopped and looked at her, staring her in the eyes intently. He began to lean towards her. Her breath caught. This was it. As he got closer she closed her eyes and leaned in. He whispered her name, "Sofia." Then their lips touched softly. Suddenly she felt as if she were being ripped from him. Her eyes widened as did his and she began to fade away while reaching out for him.

* * *

><p>There was a loud banging sound waking Sofia in her room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around. She heard the sound again and realized someone was knocking on her bedroom door. Getting out of bed, Sofia raced to her door and opened it to see Baileywick standing there looking frazzled.<p>

"Sofia, you're late for school. You were supposed to be awake over an hour ago. You've overslept." He explained to her.

Still feeling a little dizzy from being ripped from her dream too soon, Sofia thanked him for waking her though she didn't truly mean it. She shut the door softly and walked back into her room. She sat on her bed, taking a deep breath. As she lay back and stared at the ceiling thinking back to the kiss in her dream there was another knock on the door, this time more insistent.

"I'm already awake!" She growled to herself as she got up and stomped to the door, opening it. She gasped when she saw Cedric standing there looking confused and awkward.

"Cedric? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Um, uh, I think we need to talk. Can… can I uh, can I come in?" He asked, obviously nervous and uncomfortable.

"Of course," She gestured for him to enter and shut the door behind them. She looked down and noticed she was still in her pajamas and blushed, crossing her arms hoping he wouldn't notice.

He began to pace, not meeting her eyes and finally looking at her feet he asked in a strained voice, "Maybe, um, this would be easier if you could, uh, get dressed first… please?"

Blushing even more, Sofia merely nodded and ran to her bathroom where she cleaned up and got dressed as quickly as she could and then found him still pacing her bedroom, running his hands through his hair.

"Are you alright Cedric? You seem as if you're very upset." Sofia said walking up to him.

He looked her in the eyes for the first time that morning. "I'm not upset, just… confused. I… didn't know it was truly possible. I'd heard of it happening before but I… I… I need to know something." He stammered.

"Okay…." Sofia said slowly, not following what was going on.

"What did you dream about last night?" He asked bluntly.

Sofia's jaw dropped and she turned red, looking at the floor. She did not want to admit her dreams to Cedric. Then he'd know how she felt about him and may not want to teach her anymore and then she'd have to find a new sorcerer. Sofia didn't want to learn from anyone other than Cedric.

"Um, uh, well, why do you ask?" She asked him, avoiding his eyes.

"Because, I will tell you what I dreamed and I want you to tell me if it sounds at all familiar. Okay?" He asked and Sofia nodded. "I dreamed I was walking with you in a warm sunny meadow, until we came upon a rocky cliff where we watched the sunset and then I kissed you but you were pulled from the dream." As he explained this Sofia took a step back with her eyes wide.

"B-but… how?" She asked quietly, in shock.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has been going on for a while but I didn't realize we were sharing the same dream until you were suddenly ripped from my arms. Then it dawned on me and it all fell into place." Cedric explained, looking at her face for her reaction. "The first time I dreamed of that place you were there with me."

"Same for me, the first time I was there you were, too." She said breathily, taking a step closer this time staring at him.

Cedric suddenly looked up and into her eyes as another realization dawned on him. Sofia noticed the change in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It can only happen in one of two instances: the first case is when someone creates a spell and purposefully enters someone's dreams. However, it doesn't seem like either of us has done that. Or there is one other time it can happen…" He trailed off.

"And what is that?" Sofia asked, clearly wanting the answer.

He ran his hand through his hair and began to explain quietly feeling shy and nervous, "When two people are soul mates and have a deep connection their minds are able to link, even in their sleep and they share dreams." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Cedric…" Sofia began. He didn't look up, afraid of her reaction. "Cedric, look at me." He slowly raised his eyes to hers. Stepping in to him, Sofia reached up to touch his face softly and then kissed his cheek with a tender smile. His eyes widened at her display of affection.

"I have to go to school, but I will be back. I'm actually already quite late. That's what ripped me from the dream, Baileywick was waking me up." Sofia chuckled as she stepped away from him. "But I want to continue this conversation…" He nodded and let himself out.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sofia returned to the castle she ran to Cedric's tower. She didn't even bother with lunch. She was too excited to see him. Forgetting to knock she barged in to his workshop, startling him. He stared at her as she slowly shut the door and walked towards him never breaking eye contact. Cedric gulped and waited for her approach. She stopped when she stood directly in front of him, smiling into his eyes.<p>

"So you say we're apparently soul mates who are linked and share dreams, huh?" She asked him as she smiled brightly.

"It, um, appears so." Cedric responded nervously.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to finish what you started in the dream that Baileywick so rudely interrupted?" Sofia asked, hands on her hips.

At first he gaped at her, his eyes wide but slowly he smiled and closed the distance between them, taking her in his arms. He leaned in towards her and Sofia closed her eyes as she waited for the moment, butterflies dancing in her belly anticipating his lips on hers. Finally, she felt it. He was soft and gentle and everything she'd ever longed for. He continued to kiss her, holding her body to his as her hands reached up his back and wound through his hair.

Leaning back slightly and looking up into his eyes Sofia smiled. Cedric leaned down and kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose before giving her another kiss on her lips.

That evening after magic lessons as Cedric walked Sofia to his door. He stood awkwardly for a moment and then gave her a kiss, it quickly deepened but he stepped back before they could go any further.

"Tonight's dream should prove interesting…" Cedric said with a twinkle in his eye causing Sofia to blush.

"Good night Cedric, I guess I will see you in our dreams." Sofia told him.

"Good night Sofia. Yes, I'll see you later, in our dreams. He responded as she turned and walked out the door.


End file.
